Him
by authorgoose
Summary: The emotions are starting to become suspicious that someone is lurking in HQ.
1. The Discovery

**I don't own Inside Out nor any businesses/franchises mentioned in this story.**

 **I accept constructive criticism, but please submit it via Private Messaging. Thanks!**

 **OK, thank y'all for reading my last story, Journey Through The Store. Really appreciate your support. As a thank you, I have a story that I think you'll like.**

* * *

It was a June evening in San Francisco, maybe midnight or so. Some hints of fog were beginning to show up. All its residents were asleep. It seemed as if the whole Bay Area metropolis just stopped. Yet it seems as if the only place that was still up and running was Riley's mind. Or, maybe almost everyone else in San Francisco's heads, also. But let's not get off topic, okay? Okay.

"Come on, come on, use the attack already!" muttered Joy as she was playing Pokemon on her Nintendo 3DS. Apparently, her Squirtle wasn't enough to beat Charizard, who was the fire-red dragon that she'd always dream of having in her collection. All of a sudden, a noise of falling books was heard.

 _Did Sadness fall over again?_ , she thought.

Joy usually never hears things like this. Sure, Sadness trips on a book or two every now and then, but not so loud that everyone could hear it from their rooms, even with the doors closed.

 _Maybe Anger could be the culprit._

There was some proof. Anger is the heaviest of all the emotions in Riley's head. He also likes to hang around the book section a lot.

Everything was debunked when Joy realized that it was night time, and somehow nobody was on Dream Duty. She began to become suspicious.

Joy opened her bedroom door and crept up the hallway. What she saw was someone in a black cape and hood interfering with the console.

All Joy heard from him was "Must. Find. Switch.".

 _What switch does he mean of?_ , she thought. Joy was sure that there'd be no switch on the Console so capable of grabbing someone's interest that they'd break in to HQ and try to see what it does!

Joy slowly sneaked behind the bookshelf, worried that something would happen to her. Even worse, everyone else.

Suddenly, the person looked behind.

He monitored his surroundings, feeling as if someone was there watching him.

Fortunately for Joy, she wasn't noticed by the person, or was she.

 _Maybe I seen enough,_ she thought.

Joy sneaked back into her room and into bed. She couldn't sleep, checking her room for the person every few minutes.

Finally, sunrise. The time when most people wake up. MOST, not all.

Despite this, Joy was still uttered by the person that she saw.

"You seem a little weird today", said Sadness. She noticed Joy vibrating around her head.

 _Did she have a nightmare? Maybe a hallucination?,_ Sadness said in her head.

She was also starting to become suspicious that there was someone wandering around the Headquarters.


	2. A Second Peek

**Jeez, why is everyone interested in ROMANCE stories or some others that just make out the entire movie in a a more sophisticated way.**

* * *

Everything went fine the following day. Riley's hockey team won 3-1 to some team from nearby Oakland. As a result, she and her parents went to some seafood place near Pier 39 to celebrate

Man, did it taste good. Oven roasted crab, tuna steak, lemonade, the emotions would never forget the tastes of that feast. They even got to see the sea lions. One was dancing on the dock, and another came near Riley to say hi. But of course, the day came to an end. Riley went to sleep, and everything started over.

Sadness wanted to see what the person that Joy saw last night was trying to do to the console. Surely, 1 hour later, he came. Sadness was chattering in fear, worrying what would happen to her. A serious bruise? Countless cuts? Maybe even a broken bone? She just watched. Then Sadness was spotted.

For once, she got to see the strange person's face. Regular white eyes with black pupil along with a creepy and large smile. It was enough to make even Anger terrified.

"Boy, what do we have here.", the person said in a villianish tone. Sadness jumped from terrified to just plain horrified. She sobbed, yet her tears weren't for her usual sadness, they were for fear.

"You think THAT'S gonna fix everything, you short-legged snob? You think?", he responded. It woke up all the emotions from their sleep. Fear didn't even think about leaving his bed. Anger was furious because of the disturbances the person had caused.

"That was the best sleep of my life! How DARE you wake me up from it?", he grunted.

Disgust just walked down the hallway. When she saw the person, she literally _jumped._

"AM I HALLUCINATING? IS THIS IDIOT REAL?", she loudly screamed.

"I am sure you are not correct, broccoli-loving son of a Siamese salamander. You are not correct.", he replied.

In an instant, Disgust's door was locked.

Joy somehow was woke up by Disgust's screams. She ran up the hallway and saw the person.

"Aren't you the person I saw last night?", Joy said in fear.

"Somehow you are correct. I saw you behind the bookshelves watching my very moves. I just ignored you so you wouldn't think I noticed your presence.", the person slowly explained.

"Then WHO are you?", Joy shrieked.

"Oh, you think I'd reveal my identity that easily? Maybe you somehow find out THIS way!", the person screamed.

In an instant, Joy was knocked unconscious by the person's punch.

Anger turned to the person in a flash.

He furiously replied in anger, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU EVEN PLANNING TO DO? KILL US ALL? WELL NO. YOU. AREN'T!"

His flames burst out of his head and blew the cape off the person.

What was the result? Another cape and hood.

Fear was still in bed. "What the hell are you guys doing?", he loudly exclaimed.

"See ya'll later, you worthless piles of garbage!", the person in a folk-like voice.

He slowly laughed on the way out. And by the way out, I mean vanished in a cloud of smog.

 _Be warned, you arrogant toad, because we'll have a surprise for you, you son of a retarded crocodile,_ Anger thought.

Anger planned to get his revenge for the rest of the night, yet his ideas never made the cut. He worked on the table behind the bookshelves, with Joy next to him who was still unconscious.

"I will find a way", Anger muttered. "I always do."


	3. Explanation

**HEY DOODS!** Rating has been changed to T, so if you can't tolerate the cursing, please do not continue.

* * *

Morning wasn't good AT ALL. The emotions were forced to put HQ on high alert. Joy still hasn't become conscious yet, and Fear is still in his bedroom muttering

random words.

Disgust, Anger, and Sadness joined together to chat about what they should do to stop the mysterious person from coming back.

"Maybe we can call the mind workers. We have security footage, don't we?", Sadness suggested.

Disgust had an obvious urge to prove everyone wrong, so she checked upon the security cassettes.

There weren't any left.

She was happy and worried. First of all, she proved Sadness wrong once again. Second, the emotions wouldn't have any evidence to show the mind workers.

"Nope, there aren't any tapes.", moaned Disgust.

All of a sudden, the person appeared.

"GOOD MORNING TO Y'ALL!", he screamed.

The emotions (except Joy and Fear) were surprised.

"So you really want to know why I'm here, right?" Huh? DON'T YOU?", the person said.

Disgust, Sadness, and Anger slowly nodded.

The person finally explained,"Ahh, where were we?"

"Manual 23, Volume 6 says there is an Idea Bulb Generator located in a secret compartment near the console, and there is a switch to get to it. All I need to do is find that switch, activate the Generator, and print out an idea for Riley to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge with dynamite in her mouth!"

Fear heard his every word. He quickly jumped out of his bedroom and rushed to the front of the HQ.

"WHAT? ARE YOU PLANNING TO END OUR SWEET LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL'S LIFE?", Fear exclaimed.

"Yes, my youngling. This will be the last day that you guys ever use your precious console!", the person replied.

"And also", the person added, "Riley is 12 now. She isn't sweet, isn't innocent, and she's 5 feet and 1 inch tall!"

Joy woke up.

"What's going on guys and penguins?", she asked, confused and dizzy from her knockout.

Once she saw the person standing there, Joy just hid behind the bookshelves.

"You know he can clearly see you there.", said Sadness.

"Aww man. I was gonna eat Harry Potter Edition 87.", Joy sighed.

"So what are you here for, now that I'm not as scared of you. Also, are you Squidward Squarepants?", she added.

However, Joy's teeth were still chattering.

"Did you really listen to me? I guess not!", the person exclaimed.

Anger finally broke out of his silence.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN?", he added, keeping his attack as a surprise.

Then his flames broke out, again.

A marshmallow was thrown.

It was Joy.

"Woohoo, Antarctica will win the Coral Reef Mug Competition!", she dizzily said.

Then she ate the marshmellow.

"I ate Antarctica! Joy wins the cup!", she said, mentioning herself in third person.

The person groaned, "Can someone get this jackass out of here?"

Speaking of the flames, they had no effect.

Anger had a flashback when the person said those 8 words. Back when Riley was 5, Joy used to drink so much Red Bull (and now you know the reason why little kids are so annoying!), that Blue-Haired Jackass was the nickname he gave to her.

Of course, nobody used the nickname.

"Are you talking about Papa Smurf? Cuz he has blue hair and white beard!", Joy said as she were about to faint.

"We. Are. Screwed.", Disgust slowly said as she those 3 words came out of her mouth.


	4. May The 4th Chapter B with U

**2 chapters? 1 day? REALLY?**

* * *

The person inside HQ wasn't affecting just the emotion gang. It was affecting Riley, too.

Because the console had been idle for most of the day, Riley hadn't felt or spoken much.

"So how was school today, sweetie?", her mom asked.

Riley shrugged, "Okay."

"Any art projects or stuff like that today?", she replied.

Riley just nodded no.

Mom's emotions were baffled.

"Do you see anything odd with Riley? She hasn't speaking or eating lately." , Riley's mom's Sadness questioned to everyone else.

Fear replied, "I dunno. If she goes like this for longer than a few days, it'll mean she's going through depression already."

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting a little nervous about what could happen.", Joy answered.

Sadness spoke, "If we don't do something about Riley, she'll be like this for who knows how long!"

"Let's go up to her room and have a little talk with her. Maybe she'll tell us why she's so "jacked up"", Disgust suggested.

All of mom's emotions agreed and put in a code in their Idea Bulb Generator (which was safely hidden in the hallway) for a blub for her to go up to Riley's room and have a little chat with her.

Meanwhile, Riley's emotions were trying to stop the person from getting to the console.

"Get off our console, you god damn trespasser!", Anger shouted.

The person replied, "Heh, your insults don't do anything."

"Hey look, we got a wannabe bully who's 2 foot 1 (yes, they have a measuring system there. If this was real life, Anger would be .01 centimeters or something) and looks like a brick!", he added.

Joy thought, _He sounds like that triangle person from that Harry Potter show. Maybe this is her or something!_

She shouted, "Cipher, Cipher, is you there?"

The person replied, "Nope, and you better snap outta your concussion or you'll be put to sleep again!"

Anger knew his flames couldn't work. He had to think of something.

He ran up to Fear and told him his plans.

"Look, this is probably one of the few times I'm actually gonna be nice to you. What you need to do is come with me to the compartment with the fuse box, and open up the tubes to Long-Term Memory. Then we'll push him below the tube and BOOM! He'll never show his face here again!"

Fear replied, "I checked the fuse box just this morning. The only things that are working are the bedroom, main floor electrics, and the console! Oh wait, the console has its own fuse box.".

"Well, never say never.", Anger responded.

They rushed down the stairs and to the fuse box compartment and just as Fear said, the bedroom and main floor switches were the only ones working.

"UGH! Can't we try flicking them repeatedly?", Anger suggested.

He and Fear frantically pressed the buttons for the fuse box. Nothing worked.

"Well at least we tried. Now we gotta go help the others or else we'll lose Riley!", Fear said in, well, fear.

The 2 male emotions rushed up the stairs and somehow there was no fighting.

The person was flicking every switch on the console.

Disgust hated fighting, Joy was going through her concussion, and Sadness was in tears that this crap was even happening in the first place.

"Man, why isn't anybody doing anything? You guys should all do something to actually help get this jackass out of here! Stop being what you're supposed to do for a little bit and just do something! Well, except Joy. You should go rest for a bit.", Anger demanded.

"Kay, kay, kay", Joy said as she went to her room.

"But we tried. We can't do anything to help.", Sadness responded.

Disgust replied, "What are you talking about? We haven't laid a finger on his body yet!"

Anger exclaimed, "WOULD YOU RATHER LOSE RILEY OR STAY THERE SITTING DOWN LIKE TURTLES? MY FLAMES DON'T DO ANYTHING, SO MAYBE YOU GUYS SHOULD ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING TO CONTRIBUTE TO THIS GOD DAMN NIGHTMARE!"

"Well, you aren't the lead emotion, but OK.", Disgust said.

She began throwing broccoli from the leftovers last night. Somehow, it worked.

The person exclaimed in his Bill Cipher-like voice, "What is this horrific life form doing on my coat? Get it off! Also it tastes like cardboard."

Sadness started up her cloud and rained below the person, with her tears powering the showers.

"I'm getting wet! This was a 1,000 MindBuck coat, you know!"

Disgust replied, "Thanks for giving us another reason to keep raining on you."

While tbe 2 female emotions were backing off the trespasser, Anger and Fear had a little chat.

"At least he doesn't know it's below it.", Anger quickly whispered into Fear's ear (rhyme!) as Disgust and Sadness were backing off the person.

The black-caped being looked at Anger.

"Switch for what? The Generator?", he said excitingly.

Fear replied, "No, the switch for the 3D printer is below the console."

"Ah, great! Now I can use that to create X-Ray goggles and find the Generator myself!", the person said.

 _Man, does that idiot even have any experience with 3D printers? You can't make X-ray goggles out of PLASTIC! Well, maybe toy goggles, but still,_ Anger thought.

On the outside of the mind world, Riley's mom was still knocking on the door after a 5 minutes that felt like an eternity somehow.

"Riley! We have garlic mashed potatoes downstairs!", she said, hoping that would get Riley to get out of her room.

She replied, "What mashed potatoes? I don't smell any!"

Back in Mom's head, the emotions were coming up with ways to help.

"Why don't we just call Bill and just let him know what's happening?", Anger suggested as she took a sip of her coffee.

Joy responded, "Good idea!".

She pressed a button which signaled Riley's mom to go downstairs and alert her husband to come talk to their daughter.

"Bill! Riley isn't opening the door for her room!", she said.

He replied, "Alright, coming!"


	5. MY EARS!

Mr. Anderson started up the stairs as soon as Mrs. Anderson called him. His emotions were confused about what this was all about.

"What could this mean? Is it dinner time?", his Fear asked.

Anger, Mr. Anderson's lead emotion, replied, "It can't be. The dining room is downstairs!".

"Well, we do need to get used to this house. The furniture layout is just horrendous.", Disgust said.

Joy simply responded, "Agreed."

"Alright guys, let's not get off topic", Sadness commanded, "We need to find out what is going on with Riley.".

He flickered with a few buttons.

"So, what's going on?", Mr. Anderson questioned.

His spouse replied, "Well, Riley's been in there for who knows how long. I don't know why she's in there, but it seems as if something's going on."

Meanwhile, chaos ensued in Mr. Anderson's head.

"We need to find a way to get Riley to come out of her room!", Fear worriedly announced.

"Don't worry, I've got this.", Anger confidently responded.

Bill exclaimed, "Riley, if you don't get out of your room, I'll ban you from using the laptop for 3 days!".

In Riley's head, the person still was causing mayhem for everyone.

Anger heard Riley's dad's exclamation.

"Jeez, now we have ANOTHER problem to deal with?!", he shouted.

The person, obviously, was one of them.

He said, "Yup, and let me deal with the latest one."

A few buttons were pressed, and Riley just muttered, "Okay then.".

"Are you serious? You just cost us a few voice chats with Megan!", Disgust said.

Anger added, "MAN, THIS DUMBASS SURE KNOWS ONE THING: AND THAT'S IGNORANCE!"

Our dizzy Joy just said, "Well I know one thing also, and that's Pop Tart Computers!"

 _Are you sure you want to do this? Once you do it, you won't be able to use them for 5 years! Well, this bastard is affecting us and Riley, so JUST DO IT. You won't have another chance,_ Anger thought.

All of a sudden, BLUE flames came out of his head and severely burned the person's cloak.

But only a tiny portion of his face could be seen. Only a grayish patch of skin could be seen.

The being shrieked in pain, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? HOW? HOW!?"

"It's called self-defense, in case you never heard of it. Which I assume you haven't, dumbass.", Disgust responded in her usual mood.

The person responded in confusion, "I never even attacked anyone!".

Sadness responded, "Well, you did punch Joy unconscious a day ago. That counts. It was also really sad to watch."

The person lied the best he could, "I don't remember that. Is your IQ level 10 or something?"

"Maybe that IQ belongs to Rainbow Splash!", Joy said.

Fear quietly snuck Joy into her room, "Come on Joy, lets get you out of this mess."

Joy replied, "But I wanted to go see the things!"

While Joy went to her room, the person started to actually become aggressive towards the emotions.

"You guys think you can fend me off. Well, no you aren't!"

He started to harass them by throwing the memory orbs at the emotions. They were not that heavy, but it was still enough to knock Disgust down.

She found a bruise on her left ankle.

"This bruise is frikin' HUGE! How dare you injure me like that?", she exclaimed.

Apparently, one of the memory orbs fell onto the projector and broadcasted a memory of that annoying Narwhal song.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!", screamed the person.

 _Maybe this could work,_ Sadness thought.


	6. Next Stop: Doomtown

**HELLO MY FELLOW GEESE!** Genre has been changed to Drama due to the redirection of the plot's styling. So yeah. ALSO, the next chapters WILL be longer than usual, and that's due to me finding out how to write on my iPad. Yay!

The Narwhal song did help.

 _Narwhals, Narwhals, swimming in the ocean! Causin' a commotion, coz they are so awesome!_

"MAKE THIS TORTURE STOP! It'S SO UNBEARABLE!", shrieked the person.

Back in Joy's room, Fear tries to make her normal again.

He keeps snapping his fingers near Joy.

 _Is this working? Well, I dunno. If not, then she could be like this forever! What do I do?_ , Fear thought.

All of a sudden, he slapped Joy in the face.

"What's going on? And who's room is this?", Joy asked.

 _Well, can't seem to think if she's good or not. AHA! I know just the question to ask her!_

"What's the maze thing over there?", Fear asked.

Joy replied, "Pfft. Easy. It's Long-Term Memory!"

 _So she really has healed. Perfect! Now she can help them fend off that person or whatever._

"So yeah, anyways, thanks!", Joy told Fear.

She gave him a winky face.

 _So we actually do have something waiting, Fear thought,_ again.

"OK guys, let's do this!", she exclaimed to everyone else.

The person instantly looked at Joy.

"Oh crap."

Joy was hit by a memory orb, a blue one to be exact.

Somehow, her feet started to become blue.

"No no no no no no no no no, this can't be happening! I just healed!", she complained.

She picked up the orb and threw it at the person.

They weren't heavy, but could do some serious damage.

Both inside and out.

"God dammit! I think I broke a leg or something!"

Sadness came up to him and started crying on his wound.

"It burns! Well, I've had enough!"

He pulled out a shot gun and fired towards the core memories.

"NO! NOT THE CORE MEMORIES!", Joy exclaimed.

Each and every one of them either was cracked, bursted, or filled with gunpowder.

That meant Riley had forgot all of the memories. They all turned black and faded away.

Then the person fired at the telephone.

"Come on! We were gonna call the mind workers on you!", Anger cursed.

 _Well, this is it. Sometimes it happens. You can't always stay happy forever,_ Joy thought.

She bursted in tears.

Meanwhile, the person just stood there.

"You think your crying is going to do anything? Fortunately for you dumbasses, I ran out of bullets. So do your victory dance or whatever.", he said.

"How should we be able to do "our victory dance"? HUH? You left our lead emotion burst in tears and one of our others locked in his room thinking about nothing but how this could turn out horrible!", Anger said in disagreement.

They could hear Fear muttering something.

"Okay, way 1,274 is ummm... Riley's mom busting our door open." was something the emotions can hear from his room.

While the person was distracted, Sadness ran to the console and flickered a few buttons.

It caused Riley to open up the door to her room and let her parents come in.

"Hey, what are you doing there?", the person said in surprise.

He lunged towards Sadness, yet she got out of the way.

He crashed into the bottom console and activated the Idea Bulb Generator's unlock mechanism.

"YES! Now my dreams are finally becoming a reality!", he excitedly said.

 _Maybe this will be the last day of our existence. We're doomed,_ Sadness thought.

Not surprisingly, Joy was still crying.

He walked to the generator and typed in the code: "c-p/eoi-n/oi-jump_off_gg_bridge_w/_explosives"

The generator accepted the code and processed the bulb.

{[BULB IDEA PROCESSED 2%][139 MINUTES REQUIRED UNTIL COMPLETION]}

Anger slowly walked towards the person, angrier than an irritated shark.

"Come here. I have something to give to you.", he said as heatwaves started to emit from his body.

"Heh, you don't fool me, firebrick.", the person said.

 _AHA!_ , Anger thought.

He exclaimed in imitation, "THE BULB IS READY!".

The being looked, and while at it, Anger jumped towards the person and started choking him.

"LAY YOUR HANDS OFF MY NECK, YOU LIFELESS BASTARD!", the person screamed.

Anger replied in disagreement, "I'M lifeless? Look at you! You're trying to make someone go off a god damn bridge that's 700 freaking feet tall! Are you high or something?"

Disgust was just watching the fight like it wasn't even a big deal.

"Pfft. Fighting? Really? You two look like drunken horses trying to cut open each others' stomachs!"

While the person was distracted in the fight, Sadness was controlling the console.

Back in the outside world, Riley and her parents were having a conversation.

"What happened? You seemed a little down today.", Mrs. Anderson asked Riley.

Riley quietly replied, "I don't know. It just happened for no reason."

In Mrs. Anderson's head, the emotions were more and more suspicious.

"Maybe this means early depression! Or something else! Who knows!", Fear exclaimed.

Joy replied, "Calm down. Maybe this isn't as bad as it seems! Riley has been a little sad at times, yet she always finds out how to get back up! Maybe this is one of them!"

Sadness, the lead emotion, agreed.

"I do have to agree with Joy. Maybe this is one of those times. After all, depression usually starts at age 14. Riley's 12 now!"


	7. He Couldn't Be

"But like I said! EARLY depression!", Fear said.

Disgust replied in her usual mood, "Would be unlikely".

"Guys! Let's just stop fighting! We need to handle this conversation with Riley!", Joy exclaimed.

On the outside world...

"So, what do you think is wrong?", Mr. Anderson asked Riley.

She just shrugged.

Mr. Anderson's Fear was heavily concerned.

"What do you think is happening, Anger?"

Anger replied, "Maybe Riley's emotions are going haywire. That's probably the only logical answer I can come up with."

"Good enough answer.", Disgust commented.

"Let's just give Riley some time to herself and rest. I bet she's even more stressed out when we're here.", Sadness suggested.

Joy accepted, "On it!".

He signaled Mr. Anderson to exit his daughter's room.

"Alright, we're gonna leave now. Have a good night, sweetie.", Mr. Anderson told Riley.

She replied, "You too."

At that same moment, the person disappeared into the abyss.

"See you all later, in exactly 118 minutes, 31 seconds, and 23 milliseconds!"

Fear sighed, "Well, I guess all of us have to take Dream Duty tonight."

"Yup. Seems as if.", Joy added.

All five emotions sat down at the console trying to pass the time and prepare for the arrival of the person.

"Lemme try something,", Disgust suggested, "I'm gonna see if we can disable the generator."

She walked over to it and put in "deletebulb".

{[COMMAND NOT RECOGNIZED][ENTER DIFFERENT COMMAND]}

"UGH!", Disgust complained, "Screw this god damn machine! Doesn't even work!"

"Why can't we just check the manuals? Surely there's something in there!", Joy said.

She opened up Manual 19: Idea Bulbs and found "Generator Commands".

"Okay,", Joy read out loud, "Stopping Bulb Production says to enter "del:bulbprod" into the Command Prompt."

"On it!", Anger obeyed, "Truly this should be the way. If not, then I'll throw this damn generator into the Memory Dump."

He entered the code, yet it answered NOT VALID.

"Oh,", Joy corrected, "We need V5.5 to do that command. We're on V2.1."

Anger suggested, "So why don't we just update the generator?".

"It's gonna take an hour and a half.", Sadness dimly groaned.

Fear rejected the idea, "Well, he's coming in about less than that time. If he finds out we deleted the bulb's production, he's gonna LITERALLY kill us!".

"Well", Joy said, "Like that saying from Futurama, you gotta do what you gotta do.".

She went to the update screen and pressed Update to Latest Version.

{[90 MINUTES UNTIL INSTALLATION COMPLETE][DO NOT SHUT DOWN GENERATOR]}

"Now we have to play the Waiting Game. Who knows how boring this'll be.", Anger shouted.

Suddenly, the dream started playing.

"Fairy Dream Adventure Part 8! I've been waiting for this dream to happen for a LONG TIME!", Joy excitedly screamed.

"I hope someone dies. That'll be sad to watch.", Sadness said.

60 minutes had passed like it had only been 15.

"Come on, Bird With Arms! Help me soar through the sky!", Rainbow Unicorn told Bird With Arms.

"no I go now bai bai.", Bird With Arms replied.

Bird With Arms's grammar was so bad, that he needed to have subtitles translating his words.

He flew away into a volcano.

"wat nononononononono dis cann nut bee hapineeng", he said with his terrible grammar as he sunk into the lava.

"LMAO! That was HILARIOUS!", Anger shed a few tears of laughter.

Then an explosion appeared and destroyed Unicorn Land.

"My wish has come true. It's so sad.", Sadness said with a slight grin on her face.

 _The End!_

"no it's dee ind", Bird With Arms corrected.

The dream was over.

So was the update on the generator.

"Now we can finally put an end to the bulb's production!", Joy shouted.

She put in the code del:bulbprod and it finally accepted.

{[30 MINUTES UNTIL DELETION][PLEASE WAIT]}

"Is there any way to make the time shorter?", Fear asked Joy, "Please tell me there is!".

Joy responded with a dim sigh, "I don't really think so."

"The person's gonna show up any secon-"

The person appeared.

"Heh! I knew you'd be fooled with my wrong time! I knew it!"

He looked at the generator and saw the deletion sequence.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?", he screamed in rage, "WELL, TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!".

He ran to the generator and typed in another code.

The deletion sequence stopped.

Now the person put in the second code which caused the generator to stop accepting commands for half an hour.

Anger pulled out the Emergency Burglary Protection Spray from the First Aid kit and aimed it at the person.

Apparently, it was also known as pepper spray.

"What is this? Why are my eyes itching so much? WHY?", the person shrieked.

A Doge with pixelated sunglasses and a fedora appeared.

"DEAL WITH IT M8" were the only words that he said.

Hip hop music was also playing in the background.

"Okay, that does it! Screw you guys, I'm going home!", the Doge said as he flew back to Imagination Land.

 **I'm guessing you probably recognized that from South Park.**

Everyone was left clueless.

"What happened?", Disgust asked.

The person replied, "I was complaining about the pepper spray."

"Oh", Disgust said.

He was itching his eyes so much his cloak came off.

"Holy crap! It couldn't have been you!", Joy said. She was shocked to see who was beneath the cloak.

"Really? You? The glorious-?"

 ** _FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 8 OF 'HIM'!_**


	8. The Trail Ends Here

**HELLO MY FELLOW GEESE! Just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter of the story. So yeah, it's gonna go into the "Completed Story Abyss".**

 **Also, go watch the parodies of Inside Out. They include the MLG parodies, the crummy animations that are actually slideshows, Outside In by movieunleashers, etc.**

 **R.I.P. This story.**

VG ARIRE UNCCRARQ...

* * *

 ** _Previously, on 'Him'!_**

Rainbow Unicorn: "Come on Bird With Arms! Help me soar through the sky!"

Fedora Doge: "DEAL WITH IT M8"

Anger: "LMAO! That was hilarious!"

Sadness: "Really? You? The glorious-?"

* * *

"I can't believe it!", Joy said in awe.

The person finally revealed his identity.

"Yes! It is I! Jangles the Clown!"

"Well, how should I start..."

"YES! As soon as Raindrop and Shooting Star left Subconscious, I was shocked. They disturbed my peace. My serenity. My loneliness. I just had to do something in return! And what better way to do it than is? Being one of Riley's greatest fears means quite a lot to me, and that's why I'm planning to become her last!"

Anger was in disbelief.

"How would these two disturb you so much that you'd want to kill the person that we're in charge of?"

"BUT HOW DID YOU BECOME THIS SIZE? HOW?", Fear added.

"Once again, another long story short. I got a shrink ray (wat), used your Radio Flyer whatchamacallit, and BOOM. Got in via the top entrance, and found all you five dorks right here. 1 week later, Bam. We're all here together in this very room.", Jangles explained.

"I, I, I just, I just can't.", Joy said in some sort of cracked speech.

"Well of course you can't, Joy! It's called AWE.", Jangles sneered.

Fear chattered, "JANGLES? REALLY? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

He began to hyperventilate into his paper bag.

Anger wanted to exterminate Jangles from the Headquarters as quick as possible.

"Get out of our home this instant, you red-nosed freak!"

The clown just rolled his eyes until Anger started pushing him into the crack that was left by Joy and Sadness when they got lost in the abyss known as The Outside Of The HQ Or Whatever You Wanna Call It.

 **okay, now it's confirmed that the story takes place just after the movie. yay.**

"Oh, you think you can send me into the Black Dump down there? You think? Just because it's about 900 meters down below means that it's a 100% chance I'm gonna vanish? I mean look at us. You weigh like 2 kilograms or something yet I'm 60 kilos. See the difference? Oh, you don't. Cause you're parents are all firebricks. And firebricks don't have brains.", Jangles sarcastically explained.

Heat waves started to emerge from Anger's head.

"Congrats to me! I've just confirmed that clowns do make up good jokes!", the clown added.

The heat intensified.

"Man, it sure does feel like I'm near the fireplace here. Feels good. Literally. You know how cold it is down in Subconscious? Like maybe 2 degrees."

Then, the flames arose.

"Ouch! Well looks like that's gonna leave a mark.", Jangles complained.

"Eh, whatever. Time to end you all!", he added.

He got the bulb from the generator and put it in the console.

"And just in case, my nickname is Suicidal Tendencies."

On the outside world, things just got worse after every second.

"Mom, I gotta go to my friend's house. She, she called me.", Riley said to her parents.

Inside Mr. Anderson's head, Anger was a little suspicious.

"I dunno 'bout what's going on. Let's call her "friend" to see what's going on.", he suggested.

Mr. Anderson asked Riley, "Do you have her phone number? If yes then I'll need to call her to see what's going on."

"No.", Riley answered, "That's the reason I'm going there."

Ms. Anderson said, "Alright. Is her home close?"

"Yup. Just a few blocks.", she answered as she left the door.

Extreme chaos had emerged from the HQ.

As for the rest of Riley's mind, they were unaware of the trouble.

"Guys! We just have to remove the bulb!", Joy suggested.

All 5 of the emotions tugged on the bulb with no success.

"This is the end, guys. Before we all perish into the cold Pacific seas, why don't we tell each other some secrets?", Sadness asked.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON JOY!", Fear shrieked.

"I only read the newspaper because it makes me look like I'm busy!", Anger yelled with a surprised look on his face.

"I secretly ordered $900 mind bucks worth of South Park collectibles off of Disgust's account!", Joy admitted.

"I actually like broccoli! I just seem to hate it to "go with the flow!", Disgust shouted

"I use Joy's Glow Lotion every once in a while.", Sadness frowned.

Instead of walking to her friend's house, Riley called a taxi.

A few minutes of waiting and Bam. The taxi showed up.

"Where is it that you wanna go?", the driver asked.

Riley answered, "The bridge."

"Which one? Golden Gate or Bay Bridge?", the Taxi Driver questioned.

"Erm... Which one's taller?", Riley asked back.

"Golden Gate Bridge. 770 feet of pure glory.", the driver answered like an eager salesman.

"That one'll do."

Riley finally completed the chain of questions and answers.

 **a few minutes later...**

They arrived at the bike path in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Got 7 bucks?", the driver asked.

"Yup.", Riley assured as she handed over the money.

The car just drove away, with the driver leaving a simple "thank you".

Alright, time to begin climbing, Riley thought.

She kept climbing and climbing until at about 500 feet, she slipped off and into the waters.

Falling and falling and screaming with a crowd watching her.

This was the end.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL"-

The real Riley woke up.

It was all a dream. A horrendous nightmare.

Riley checked the time on her clock. It was 10:27 AM.

Fortunately, it was summer. No need to worry about getting up late.

But Riley felt the urge to go back to sleep.

 _Nope, gotta eat breakfast!_ , Riley thought.

She ran to the kitchen where she found her parents on the table eating the usual.

"What took ya so long?", Mr. Anderson questioned.

Riley responded, "Just a really long bad dream."

She also added, "Are there people inside your head controlling the way you feel? Because that's what I saw in my dream."

FEDORA DOGE (how did he get here?): Let your imagination tell you and you'll see. You'll see...

 **the end.**

i ** _t isn't over yet, though! A Feast For Your Mind is still in development along with plenty more Manual Stories!_**


End file.
